Love Song
by Damien360
Summary: Po and Crane talk about their love for a certain Tiger and Snake under The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. PoxTigress CranexViper Songs from Westlife
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

Po and Crane sat under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom talking, taking turns to ask questions.

"...so that's how I met the others." Crane finished

"Wow! That was AWESOME!!" Po exclaimed

Crane blushed a little and said "Now its my turn to ask you. Do you like Tigress?"

"Of course I like her. She's my friend." Po replied, unable to see Crane's real motive.

"No. I mean do you love her." Crane rephrased his sentence

"I...I...er...uh...yes..." Po mumbled

"I knew it!" Crane yelled

"Hey! It's my turn!" Po shouted "Do you love Viper?"

"Uh...erm...you know...yeah..." Crane muttered embarrassed

"Hey we're in the same boat. We like them, we don't even know if they like us." Po replied

"Ok, my turn. Have you ever sang a song?" Crane asked

"Erm...yeah...when I was 9..." Po replied

"I dare you to sing a song right here right now!" Crane said with a smirk on his face.

"What! No way!" Po exclaimed

"Ooh the Dragon Warrior is nothing but a chicken!" Crane taunted, knowing that his tactic would work.

"Fine but only if you sing with me!" Po said, now his turn to smirk.

"Oh no. I'm not singing with you." Crane exclaimed

"Come on there's no one here. Take it as my dare. Crane, I dare you to sing with me. You know you can't refuse it." Po said

Crane glanced around nervously and seeing no one, quickly agreed. Po smiled and started the song.

-Song-

**Po: **_Have you ever love somebody so much _

_It makes you cry? _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night?_

**Crane: **_Have you ever tried to_ _find the words _

_But they don't come out right? _

_Have you ever?_

**Both: **_Have you ever?_

**Po: **_Have you ever been in love_

_Been in love so bad_

_You'll do anything_

_To make them understand._

**Crane: **_Have you ever had someone _

_Steal your heart away?_

_You'd give anything_

_To make them feel the same_

**Both: **_Have you ever searched for words _

_T__o get you in their heart?_

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start_

**Po:**_ Have you ever love somebody so much _

_It makes you cry? _

_Have you needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night?_

**Crane:**_ Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right? _

_Have you ever?_

**Both:** _Have you ever?_

**Crane: **_Have you ever found the one _

_You've dreamed of all your life?_

_You'd do just about anything_

_To look into their eyes_

**Po: **_Have you finally found the one_

_You've given your heart to_

_Only to find that one_

_Won't give your heart to you_

**Crane:** _Have you ever closed your eyes and _

_Dreamed that they were there_

**Both: **_And all you can do is wait_

_For that day when they will care_

**Po:**_ Have you ever love somebody so much _

_It makes you cry? _

_Have you needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night?_

**Crane:**_ Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right? _

_Have you ever?_

**Both:** _Have you ever?_

**Po: **_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?_

_What do I gotta say to get to your heart?_

**Crane**_: To make you understand_

_How I need you next to me_

**Both**_: Gotta get you in my world_

_Cause, baby, I can't sleep_

**Po:**_ Have you ever love somebody so much _

_It makes you cry? _

_Have you needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night?_

**Crane:**_ Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right? _

**Both:** _Have you ever?_

_Have you ever love somebody so much _

_It makes you cry? _

_Have you needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tired to find the words _

_But they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever?_

_Have you ever?..._

-Song End-

"Wow. Never knew you had such a good voice Crane." Po told Crane in awe

"I could say the same for you." Crane replied

Once again they lay under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom together, staring at the stars, talking together. Mainly about Tigress and Viper.

* * *

-Sneak Peek-

_"Hey Tigress, you hear that?" Viper asked at a song floated down from the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom._

_The two females stealthily made their way to the Peach Tree, only to see the two boys singing. _

_"I never knew either Crane or Po could sing." Tigress whispered and Viper could only nod her head in agreement._

**'Have You Ever' By Westlife**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

Hey guys. Glad you liked my first chapter. I would like to thank **Arceus.Conberma** as I got my inspiration from her story 'Case Within Love'. Thank you so much for those who commented. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm accompanying you." Tigress growled, upset from being interrupted from her training

"Come on. You've been cooped up in the Training Hall for too long." Viper replied casually, gliding gracefully beside Tigress.

The two girls wandered into the Palace Arena, and headed past the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Hey Tigress, you hear that?" Viper asked as a song floated down from the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

The two females stealthily made their way to the Peach Tree, only to see the two boys singing.

"I never knew either Crane or Po could sing." Tigress whispered and Viper could only nod her head in agreement.

"...Have you ever?..." the boys finished in unison.

"Wow. Never knew you had such a good voice Crane." Po told Crane in awe

"I could say the same for you." Crane replied

"So... When are you going to tell Viper that you love her?" Po asked

Viper gasped silently in surprise, being careful not to give away their position.

"I tell when you tell Tigress you love her." Crane replied, smiling

Tigress and Viper looked at each other in surprise. _The boys loved them? _They quickly turned their heads and listened in on their conversation.

"Aw come on... I'll tell when you tell!" whined Po

"Looks like we are not telling..." Crane stated

"I wonder, what if the girls heard us singing? What will their reaction be?" Po wondered out loud

"They would probably be very shocked." Crane replied giving Po the _Isn't-it-obvious_ look.

"Well... I guess so. Tigress will probably snap out of it later and shred me to death." Po sighed

"You are right..." Crane agreed

Tigress smirked from their position behind the tree. She did feel like shredding Po to pieces. But come on, since when did she not?

"Well, I've got another question. Would you sing another song right now?" Po grinned

"No... Maybe...If there's no one around..." Crane stuttered, embarassed to admit that he liked to sing.

Po grinned one last time, and replied "Shall we? Its not every night you get to let your feelings out and lift a heavy burden."

"Fine... I guess you're right... I'll choose the song..." Crane smirked.

-Song-

**Crane: **_Girl I love to watch you_

_You're like candy to my eyes_

_Like a movie that you've seen_

_But you gotta watch just one more time_

**Po: **_But that smile you're wearing_

_It's a beautiful disguise_

_It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside_

_And you seem so lonely_

**Both: **_But you don't have to anymore.._

**Po:** _If you're a heart without a home_

_A rebel without a cause_

_If you feel as though_

_You're always stranded on the shore_

**Crane:** _Like a thief in the night_

_Let me steal your heart away_

_Baby if a reason, what you're looking for_

_I'll be yours  
_  
**Both:**_ I'll be yours_

**Viper: **_You'll need a new sensation_

_One you never had before_

_I got a feeling if I gave you some_

_You'd probably want some more_

**Tigress:**_ Did you know that Baby_

_You're the bluebird in my sky_

_I only wanna make you happy cause_

_I love to see you fly_

**Tigress and Viper:**_ And if you feel lonely_

_You don't have to anymore_

**Tigress: **_If you're a heart without a home_

_A rebel without a cause_

_If you feel as though_

**Viper:** _Like a thief in the night_

_Let me steal your heart away_

_Baby if a reason, what you're looking for_

_I'll be yours  
_

**Tigress and Viper:**_ I'll be yours_

**Po and Crane:** _I'll be yours, I'll be yours_

**Crane:** _I'll be the raft in the tide _

_I'll be yours _

_I'll be the truth in the light _

**Po:**_ And what's more_

_When no one opens the door _

_I'll be the hope that you're looking for_

**Po and Crane: **_If you're a heart without a home_

_A rebel without a cause_

_If you feel as though_

_You're always stranded on the shore_

**Tigress and Viper: **_Like a thief in the night_

_Let me steal your heart away_

_Baby if a reason, what you're looking for_

_I'll be yours_

**Together:**_ I'll be yours..._

-Song End-

"How long have you guys been up there?" Po asked after they had ended the song.

"About a few minutes..." Viper smiled, looking lovingly at Crane.

"So... you heard us..." Crane stammered

"Of course." Tigress answered, standing next to Po.

"How do you think Shifu will react to this?" Viper asked

"I think he'll take it just fine..." Po replied, hugging Tigress closer to him.

The two couples sat under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, unaware of the small red panda that has been hiding since the very start.

"It's about time..." Shifu muttered before slinking away into the shadows.

* * *

**That's the end! I think... Well I took these songs from my favourite band Westlife!! **

**They are so awesome.**

**Thatnks for reading!!**


End file.
